


5 Times Peter Took Stuff From The Tower To School And One Time The School Came With Him To The Tower

by SelMailin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers Family, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Lives in Avengers Tower, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony is more emotional than Peter, at least with his family, for once not Peter crying a lot, like a lot of fluff, like a lot of them, no beta we die like men, overused tropes, there's kind of a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelMailin/pseuds/SelMailin
Summary: Or: Peter is living at Stark Tower and sometimes takes stuff with him he isn't supposed to take. People notice and comment.After Aunt May's death Peter was adopted by Tony and now legally goes by the name of Peter Parker-Stark. A few weeks after he moved into the tower the pardoned Rogues came back so everyone is once again living at the Stark/Avengers Tower.-----Plays after Civil War but actually everything except of that gets kinda ignored.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Loki, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Roger Harrington & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 156
Kudos: 1059





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how that happened. I simply wanted to write a 5+1 fic and including a field trip. I wrote down the five things and started writing. The everything got out of hand and evolved to a story about Peter adjusting to his life in the tower, Tony trying to get on with the Rogues and falling in love (how did that even happen?!) and way more words than planned. The 5+1 things aren't really that important at this point, but it was the main idea so I'll leve it like it is.
> 
> People also cry a lot in this fic, especially Tony. I don't really know how, but somehow he became the most emotional of the whole bunch. I suppose it was because he went through so much stuff without ever being sure that he was being loved by someone. Steve and Bucky always had each other and Peter went through much more than he deserved (especially at his age) but he always had someone at his side; May, Ned, Tony, Bucky, Loki...
> 
> Also English is not my native language and I didn't have a beta for this. I also only learned British English in school and have next to no knowledge of anything American so I decided to stick with British English entirely.

Peter was in a rush that morning. He shovelled his breakfast – made by Steve – down in less than five minutes. After that he made a run for Tony’s lab where he left his essay for history class the last evening. He stuffed his homework in his backpack and left the tower.  
Peter was barely in time for the first lesson and was in a rush for his English class as well because Flash deemed it necessary to trip him in the hallway so he let his books fall.  
By the time their history class came around, Peter was in a slightly better mood. He was talking to Ned while the teacher went around collecting their essays and did not really pay attention when he gave it to her.  
Once done, the teacher gave them an assignment they could work on during the lesson while she started reading through the essays.  
“Mr Parker!”, she called after several minutes and Peter lifted his head from his already finished exercise. “Can you explain to me why you gave me several pages of notes about a “Stark Watch with included nanotech” instead of your essay?”  
Peter went beet red. “I’m so sorry, Miss Reynolds. I did the homework at my workplace yesterday and probably took the wrong papers with me.”  
“And where do you work if I may ask?”  
“I’m an intern at Stark Industries”, Peter mumbled, knowing that nobody except Ned and MJ really believed him.  
“Hmm”, made Miss Reynolds and went back to reading.

After the lesson, Peter stayed back and told his friends he would meet them in the cafeteria. He waited until he was alone with the teacher before he walked up to her.  
“Yes, Mr Parker?”, she asked.  
“Uhm, could I have back my notes? I kinda need them for the internship today.”  
She gave him a glance before she looked at the screen of her tablet again. “You can have them back when you bring me your essay.”  
“But Miss Reynolds!”, Peter protested. “I need them.”  
“Then I suggest you bring it before school lets out today.”  
With that, she stood up and ushered Peter out of the room, before she made her way to the teachers’ lounge. Peter sighed and walked to the cafeteria. Ned and MJ already had his lunch ready, what made him smile.  
“So what are these notes you gave Miss Reynolds about?”, MJ wanted to know the minute Peter sat down.  
“They are for suits. Mine and Tony’s as well as everyone else’s.”  
“But I thought you already have nanotech suits?”, Ned asked confused.  
“Yeah”, Peter said while taking a bite of the pizza they had that day. “But they’re part of bracelets and I want to make them part of the Stark Watch so not everyone has to wear the bracelets as well as the watch. Most of the Avengers already wear a Stark Watch so it lines up nicely. The problem -”, he took another bite “- is that with all the technology already included in these watches, it’s kinda hard to include nanotech as well. I’m trying to do it as a surprise for Tony.”  
“Did Miss Reynolds give you your notes back?”, MJ interrupted Peter’s rambling.  
He shook his head and explained her reasoning. Once he finished eating he took out his phone and called Tony.  
“Hey, Pete!”, he greeted. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”  
“I am”, Peter assured his mentor and father figure. “We have lunch break right now.”  
“Oh, okay. Was there a specific reason you called me?”  
“Yeah, actually… So… remember that history essay I worked on yesterday? I left it in the lab last evening and packed the wrong papers today. Could you get them to me somehow so I can get my notes back before I come home?”  
“Only you, kid”, Tony chuckled. “I can bring them.”  
“Oh, well… could you give them to someone whose face is less well known?”, Peter asked.  
“Sure, kiddo. What about Bruce?”  
“No!”, Peter almost screamed. “Tony we’re a school full of nerds! Everyone here knows Bruce.”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry. Well I’ll send someone who can drive so they can pick you up as well”, Tony said while the bell rang. Peter stood up and packed his stuff together.  
“Ok, thanks, Dad. Need to go, see you later.”  
Peter ended the call and stashed his phone in his pocket before he noticed what he just said and froze on the spot.  
“Did you just call Tony Stark Dad?”, Ned voiced his thoughts.  
“We all saw that coming, losers”, MJ intervened, before the boys could start rambling about how cool or how disastrous that whole thing was. “Now come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Bucky texted Peter nearing the end of the last period to tell him he was there. Peter explained where his history room was and told him to wait in front of it as not many people would be there and Bucky didn’t like a lot of people around.  
When the bell rang, he said goodbye to his friends before he raced to the history classroom. Bucky was standing near the door, long sleeved hoodie on – probably one of Steve’s – that covered his metal arm and hand. In his other hand he had Peter’s essay.  
“Thanks, Buck”, Peter told him as he let himself get pulled into a hug by Bucky. Peter and Bucky had started to talk more over the last few weeks, after everyone moved to the tower again. Tony still didn’t like Bucky and ignored him most of the time. He probably wouldn’t have been happy if he knew how much time the two spent together as he tried to keep Peter away from the super soldier. Regardless the two managed to form a really deep connection that quickly turned to the amazing friendship they had now.  
“How did you manage to get Tony to let you go?”, Peter asked once Bucky let go of him.  
“I didn’t have to do anything. I was the only one available who fit your criteria.”  
Peter laughed and took his essay from Bucky before he knocked and entered the history classroom, Bucky following close behind.  
Miss Reynolds was still at her desk, writing something or mark some stuff.  
“Ah, Mr Parker”, she started before she hesitated and eyed Bucky for a moment. “Do you have your essay?”, she finally asked.  
Peter handed it over and she looked at it. He’d had Steve’s – and Bucky’s – help writing it so he wasn’t too surprised by her approving nod. His teacher gave him back his notes and Peter and Bucky finally left the school.

“So what’s so special about these notes, that you really needed them back?”, Bucky asked once they were in his thank God not flashy white car.  
“It’s for a Stark Watch with nanotechnology included. It’s supposed to be a surprise for Dad.”  
“Dad?”  
Peter groaned and put his face in his hands. “That’s the second time I called him that today. And he actually heard me the first time. I’m so dead. I’ll just go to bed at the tower and pretend I’m tired. Or sick. Or both.”  
Bucky let out a quiet laugh. “Stop panicking, Pete. Just go to the lab like every other day. If you feel like talking about it, talk about it. Maybe he feels like talking and will start. Maybe no one does and you won’t talk about it today.”  
Peter lifted his head slowly. “Thanks, Bucky”, he said with a smile and received a smile in return.

Peter and Tony both ended up don’t bringing the topic up. Tony still treated him the same so Peter thought that Tony probably hadn’t even heard it.


	2. The second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the second chapter. It's posted a few hours earlier than planned, mostly because I just read the comments on the first chapter.
> 
> Not really sure how I feel about the end, it's somehow rushed...

When Peter was leaving that morning, he remembered it was rather chilly at school so he went back to the living room where he grabbed the black hoodie on the back of the couch and stuffed it in his backpack.  
He got to school and for once had a really funny morning. Flash had a dentist appointment so he only came to school for the afternoon. The stuff they had that morning was easy so Peter had the time to work on his Stark Watch nanotech project a little more. He only had to change a few little things at that point and would probably be finished that evening.  
When lunch came around Peter was in an excellent mood. He sat down at their table and pulled the hoodie out of his backpack to put it on. When Ned gasped Peter looked at him confused.  
“Are you wearing a Stark Industries hoodie?!”, he whisper shouted.  
Peter looked down bewildered and then looked at Ned and MJ with wide eyes.  
“Is it your Dad’s?”, MJ simply asked after a moment. After Peter’s first slip up a few weeks ago, Ned, MJ and Bucky started to call Tony Peter’s Dad.  
“Yeah, I suppose”, Peter groaned. “It was on the couch and I thought it was mine.”  
He considered putting it in his bag again but he was too cold without it so he left it on. There were worse things.  
Peter was wrong about that. As soon as lunch was finished and they were on their way to their next class, Flash was there.  
“Wow, Penis, that’s a bad fake!”, he exclaimed, causing everyone in the hallway to turn around. “Did you honestly think that would fool anyone?”  
“Just leave me, Flash”, Peter muttered and managed to escape into the maths classroom.  
Not wanting to get detention by shouting across the room, Flash didn’t bother Peter during math and chemistry and he didn’t do anything during physics either, because Mr Harrington stood up for Peter every time. Peter was happy that at least one of his teachers seemed to believe him about his internship.  
After school let out however, Flash stopped him outside the building, together with a few of his goons. He had waited until Peter had said goodbye to Ned and MJ before he approached him.  
The guys pushed him around for a while and pulled on the hoodie, until they managed to tear a hole in it. Peter felt like crying, when the others finally left him alone and went home. Of course he had to get his Dad’s hoodie ruined. Peter didn’t want to get home where he had to explain it to Tony.  
He decided to walk to the tower so he had longer as if he would have taken the subway. He managed to force back the tears long enough to reach the private elevator in the tower.  
“Where is Tony?”, he asked FRIDAY after he decided to confront his Dad as soon as possible to get it over with.  
“Mr Stark, as well as the other Avengers, are currently in a meeting”, FRIDAY replied.  
“Oh, okay”, Peter sighed disappointed. “Can you take me to the living room, then?”  
“Of course, Peter.”

Once in the penthouse, Peter flopped down on the giant couch, still in the torn up SI hoodie and buried his face in his hands. Only then he let his tears flow freely. After a minute or so a sob escaped him. He didn’t even know why he reacted that emotional.  
Peter lifted his head when someone sat down next to him. He almost jumped up in surprise as he recognized Thor’s brother Loki. But then he saw Loki’s sympathetic expression and his outstretched hand (as if to comfort Peter) and he just let himself fall in Loki’s direction. The God caught him and held Peter as he sobbed. He only spoke once Peter had calmed down.  
“What is wrong, young Midgardian?”, he wanted to know.  
Peter brushed away his tears and cleared his throat. “It’s not even that bad. I don’t want to bother you any longer, Mr Loki.”  
“You don’t bother me, young one. You trusted me to see you in a weakened state and that is more than most people do. I want to repay you for that.”  
“Why shouldn’t I trust you? Thor said you weren’t yourself while attacking New York. I can’t judge you for something that isn’t technically your fault”, Peter reasoned and Loki smiled slightly.  
“You are the first one to say that. I’d like to get to know you better and I’d like to start by knowing your name and help you with your problem.”  
Peter smiled contentedly as he sunk back in Loki’s arms.  
“My name is Peter”, he said.  
“Ah, so you are the person Stark talked about. He wanted me to leave before you were here.”  
Peter huffed out a breath. “Too late. Anyways… I don’t even know why I reacted that bad before. It’s just… the hoodie I’m wearing is Dad’s and I took it by accident and now it has a hole in it and I’m scared that Tony will be mad.”  
“I wasn’t aware Stark had a son”, Loki’s only response was.  
Peter cleared his throat nervously. “He’s not really my Dad. I’m living here because my parents and my uncle and aunt are all dead and I don’t have any other living relatives. And Tony is just very understanding and was there for me even before Aunt May died and I just kinda see him as a father figure. I just don’t know what he thinks about it.”  
“I understand that. I don’t really have any relatives left as well. Well I have my brother but things with him have not been that easy the last few years.”  
Peter snuggled a bit closer. “I suppose a lot of the people here get wat it’s like. It seems that a shitty childhood and a weird patchwork family is a requirement for most superheroes.”  
Loki laughed and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Now about that hoodie you told me about. I don’t think that Stark would be mad at you. I don’t know him that well, but he seemed really protective of you. You should probably also tell him how you feel towards him.”  
“Yeah, I know”, Peter sighed. “Bucky said the same thing. I just don’t want things to get awkward between us.”  
“Wouldn’t it get awkward eventually if you don’t tell him about it and there are these unspoken things between you? You will feel better once you tell him, regardless of his reaction.”  
“You’re right. Thanks, Mr Loki”, Peter said with a grateful smile.  
“Call me Loki, young one. After all we are something like friends.”  
Peter smiled again and after that, they just stayed there and cuddled. After crying that long, Peter started to get tired now so he let himself drift towards sleep.  
He was pulled out of it when Loki said: “It seems that it’s time for me to take my leave, young Peter.”  
Peter immediately sat up straight. In the entryway to the living room stood Tony, Thor, Steve and Bucky. Steve and Bucky did the smart thing and retreated to their room when they saw Tony’s face after he noticed the tear tracks on Peters face.  
“What did you do to the kid?”, he asked Loki in a deadly quiet voice.  
“I was merely helping him”, Loki replied calmly and stood up, Peter following suit.  
“Perhaps it would be better if we were to go”, Thor chimed in and walked towards Loki and Peter.  
“You do that. And don’t come near Peter again!”, Tony warned Loki.  
Peter – fed up with his Dad’s overprotectiveness – stepped up to Loki and hugged him goodbye before he turned away and dragged Tony to the lab.  
In the lab, he picked up one of his hoodies that he had left there and changed real quick, before he turned to face Tony.  
“I’m sorry that I got your hoodie ruined. I hadn’t even planned to take it but I thought it was mine.”  
“Kid, as if I’d care about a hoodie. I can even give you a new one. However, I want to know what that bastard of a God did to you. You’ve been crying.”  
Peter rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. “He already told you. Now I need to do something quickly, before we can work on the suits.”  
Tony seemed to be so surprised, that he didn’t say anything while Peter spent two minutes wrapping up his Stark Watch project. But then he started to prod again.  
“Please, kid, just tell me. I’m worried about you and I just want to see you safe.”  
Peter almost melted with the confession and turned around again. Tony was seated on the small couch in the lab and watched Peter. He took the watch with him as he flopped down next to his Dad.  
“I swear he just helped me.”  
Tony looked almost heartbroken as he whispered: “You can come to me when you need help, Pete.”  
Peter smiled. “I know that. But for some things I need the opinion of an outsider. I couldn’t really talk to you about it when it was about you.”  
“But what is it? Just tell me. If there’s anything I can do to help, I will.”  
Peter shook his head with a smile. “Everything you do for me is perfect, Dad”, he said in a quiet voice and without looking at Tony. When everything was silent, he looked up.  
Tony had tears in his eyes and looked at Peter with pure adoration. “I love you, kid”, he said.  
Peter felt his own eyes get misty when he was engulfed in a giant hug by his Dad. “Love you too”, he managed to get out.

“Loki was right”, Peter said after a while. “It feels good to have that of my chest.”  
“So that was what you talked about?”  
“Yeah. You should apologize for accusing him of hurting me”, Peter laughed.  
“He won’t ever get an apology”, Tony immediately replied. “However, I’ll allow him into the tower to visit you. Thor always said Loki is bad with people and especially with kids. I suppose if he helped you with your problems without you asking for it, he really likes you.”  
Peter gave him a wide smile for that. “Thanks, Dad. Now I have something for you. You see, I thought about nanotechnology a lot lately and I’ve come up with this Stark Watch that includes nanotech…”


	3. The third time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets used to his new position as Tony's son

Peter was nervous. They had a party that evening where every tower resident as well as every employee of Stark Industries would be present. After a lot of discussions Tony and Peter decided that they would announce Peter as the heir to SI that evening. After Tony had adopted him, he had told Peter that he wanted him as the heir to the company. Peter wasn’t too fond of the idea at first but warmed up to it after a while.  
Now he was in his room while Tony was with Pepper somewhere, trying to solve some last minute problems with the catering and the illumination of the entry hall where the party would take place. Rhodey had brought a bag with a black – probably extremely expensive – suit, which Tony bought him especially for this occasion. To his luck, Tony bought him a blue bow tie so he didn’t struggle with tying it.  
Peter was standing in front of the mirror, not sure what to think and trying to wrap his head around what would happen in less than an hour. The longer he stared at his reflection the more his thoughts spiralled out of control.  
When he couldn’t bear it anymore he exited his room and went down the hallway to knock at Steve’s and Bucky’s door.  
“Come in”, Bucky called.  
He was seated on the bed, wearing a black suit with a silver tie, phone in his hand. Peter could hear the shower from where he was. When Bucky saw him, he put the phone away and padded the covers next to him. Peter sat down and let Bucky wrap an arm around him.  
“What’s wrong, Pete”, he asked.  
“I’m nervous”, Peter mumbled in response as he fiddled with his hands in his lap.  
In that moment the bathroom door opened and Steve stepped out, fully dressed in a grey suit with a dark blue tie.  
“Peter?”, he asked confused. “Why are you here?”  
Peter wiggled. “I’m sorry, I just…”  
“No”, Steve and Bucky both protested, before Steve continued. “You don’t have to apologize for being here; I was just surprised to see you.”  
He sat down on Peters other side and squeezed his shoulder before he asked. “So what’s wrong, son?”  
Peter smiled thankfully and leaned a little more into Bucky’s side, which made Steve smile with an adoring look in his eyes.  
“I’m just so nervous about this whole thing. I’m scared about what everyone will think and I don’t want to screw up and embarrass Dad.”  
“Oh, Pete”, Bucky said quietly and ran a hand through Peter’s hair. “You will do great. Everyone will love you, because you are sweet and kind and adorable. Also you could never embarrass your Dad, even if you would mess up. He loves you and will be proud of you regardless of what you say or do today.”  
“Bucky’s right”, Steve added. “Especially concerning the people. You managed to wrap Natasha around your finger in a day, got Bucky to adore you with a smile and made Loki care about you by being in the same room. And those are only a few of the many people that love you.”  
Peter laughed wetly at that, not bothering to hold back his grateful tears. He knew he could cry in front of the super soldiers without being ashamed of it. While he was way closer with Bucky – the guy was something like an older brother and a best friend to him – he spent a lot of time with Steve to, seeing as he and Bucky were together most of the time.  
After a few minutes Bucky spoke up. “Steve, could you go get your old watch? There’s something missing about Peter’s outfit.”  
Steve got up and disappeared in the bathroom for a moment, before he came back with a gold watch that he handed over to Peter. It looked than it cost more than the suit Peter was wearing.  
“What? I can’t -”, the teen spluttered.  
“Just take it”, Steve said with a smile. “Buck’s right. It goes perfectly with the rest of the outfit.”  
After Peter put on the watch, the three of them cuddled for a little bit longer, until FRIDAY informed them that they had to leave. Tony still hadn’t come back so Peter assumed he would meet them downstairs.  
They took the elevator down and when they stepped into the entry hall – bustling with people – Steve took Peter aside once more.  
“Just try to talk with people for a bit. It’s probably better if you do that alone so they get to know you without being distracted by anyone. But if it gets too much you can just find us and we’ll help you.”  
Peter wrapped his arms around Steve. “Thank you.”  
After that, Steve and Bucky left him alone and went to talk with Natasha and Bruce who were standing in a corner. A few seconds later Tony walked up to Peter.  
“Hey kid. I see you finally get along with Steve. I hope you don’t try to replace your old man with Captain America.”  
Peter shook his head. “Nobody can replace you, Dad. I was just nervous and they were helping me. Steve said I should probably try and talk to people on my own.”  
“He’s right”, Tony nodded. “I know you’re not always comfortable with this kind of things, but just try.”  
“I will, thanks Dad.”  
Tony left as well, presumably to go find someone to talk to. Not wanting to just walk up to someone and starting to talk, Peter went to the table with the drinks, where he picked up a glass with orange juice. It wasn’t long after, that the first people approached him. It was a group of young people, presumably college students.  
“Hey, you a new intern?”, one of them asked.  
Peter shrugged. “Not really. I started off as some sort of an intern.”  
“Really? I never saw you around”, one of the girls said.  
“Well…” Peter rubbed his neck. “I was kind of a personal intern for Mr Stark.”  
“What?”  
“How the heck did you do that?”  
“Especially this young! What are you, like fifteen?”, the questions started.  
“I’m sixteen”, Peter replied. “Mr Stark approached me personally. It was weird in the beginning.”  
“I don’t really know if I should believe that”, one of the guys muttered, making Peter even more nervous than he already was.  
“Well, he can easily prove it”, a girl chimed in, shooting Peter a friendly smile that he returned.  
“Yeah, good idea”, someone said. “Tell us about something you have done.”  
“Do you know about the Stark Nano WatchTM?”, Peter began and waited for an answer.  
“Yes, Mr Millers – our supervisor – told us Stark himself brought the prototype downstairs. We have to try and disable the nanobots as a side project, but nobody did it yet. I think every single scientist – including the R&D head – tried it by this point, everyone without success”, the girl from before rambled excitedly. “Don’t tell me you got it!”  
That made Peter blush a deep red. “Actually… I designed it.”  
“Ok, now it’s getting ridiculous”, a boy scoffed.  
“I’m not lying. I knew Mr Stark was annoyed by the fact that he had to wear the bracelets with the nanotech-suit as well as his Stark Watch, but he hadn’t found out yet how to combine the two because the nanotech interfered with all of the stuff already included in the watch.”  
“Yeah sure. And I’m obviously Stark’s son”, someone muttered, disbelieving. By the looks of it, most of the group didn’t really believe him.  
Peter opened his mouth, ready to explain exactly how he did it, when a hand settled on his shoulder and he heard a voice saying: “Young Peter.”  
Peter spun around and was faced with a smiling God.  
“Loki!”, he exclaimed an threw his arms around the man. Thor and Loki had been gone for quite a while now and Peter hadn’t expected them to be there that evening. Loki laughed as he returned the hug.  
“It is good to see you again, young Midgardian”, he said as they let go of each other. “However Stark told me to leave you to mingle with these younglings here once I greeted you.”  
“Oh, that’s ok. Bruce is in that corner on the left side”, Peter answered. Loki nodded his thanks and left Peter alone with the interns again. He turned around to them and was greeted with stunned faces.  
“So you do know Stark”, one of them concluded and Peter laughed happily.

A little bit later found Peter alone at the side of the room. The group of interns he had been talking to, had dispersed after a few minutes and he had talked to two of them – Josh and Kaylee – for a while before they separated too. Now he was alone and a man around forty with black hair walked up to him.  
“How did you get in here, boy?”, he asked. “This party is only for SI workers and tower residents.”  
Peter didn’t know what to say. He knew the man wouldn’t believe him if he told him he was technically both.  
“Why are you here?”, the man continued.  
“Well there’s this announcement later and I -”  
He was cut off by the man. “You know, I think I’ll just call security.”  
Peter wanted to protest but thankfully their conversation got interrupted by Clint who appeared at Peter’s side.  
“Here you are, Petey-pie!”, he exclaimed overly excited. “Your old man told me to get you. Apparently it’s time for the show.”  
Peter let himself be lead to another room, behind one of the bigger conference rooms where the announcement would take place. Tony was there, as well as Pepper. Clint left again to help the others herd the people into the conference room.  
“Hey, everything okay, bambino?”, Tony asked and Peter smiled because of the new nickname. “I saw you talk to the interns earlier.”  
“Yeah, they’re really cool. I talked to two of them – Josh and Kaylee – for a while and they said we should hang out sometimes.”  
Tony smiled happily. “That’s a good idea. Did you talk to anyone else?”  
Peter shrugged, smile falling. “Well, there was this man who thought I wasn’t supposed to be here and wouldn’t let me explain. Clint got there when he wanted to call security.”  
His Dad frowned and wrapped an arm around Peter. “FRIDAY, who was it?”, he asked.  
“The man was Orion Petersen, head of the R&D department, boss.”  
Tony’s arm around Peter tightened. “Well, I’d like to see him in a few minutes.”  
Peter grinned at that and gave his Dad a real hug.  
“Now, boys”, Pepper chimed in. “We’ll do this as following. Tony, you and me will go out first and announce everything. Peter, you come in when we call you, alright?”  
Peter nodded, suddenly nervous again.  
“Hey, you’ll be alright, kiddo”, Tony whispered to him before he let go and followed Pepper through a second door that lead to the stage of the conference room. They left the door ajar so Peter could see and hear them but couldn’t see anyone not on the stage.  
“So”, Pepper started and everyone went quiet. “I’m sure you’re all wondering what this announcement is about so we’ll get to the point right away. The reason for this party is the announcement of the heir to Stark Industries.”  
Excited whisper broke out while Pepper stepped back and let Tony take over the microphone.  
“I never really knew what to do with SI once I had to retire, not having kids or anyone else that would fit the position. That is, until I met this amazing young man. He’s literally a genius and probably smarter than everyone I know, including myself. Many people compare him to me although I’m convinced that he is better than me. This person has faced way to many bad things in his short life and still is the kindest and most openhearted person I know.  
When his last family member died a while ago I hadn’t even to think about adopting him. I’ve seen him as my kid even before that and he’s the best son one could wish for. So here is the heir to SI, Peter Parker-Stark!”  
Peter – fighting back tears at his Dad’s words – stepped on the stage and hugged Tony first, thanking him quietly, before he stepped up to the microphone, took a deep breath and said what he and Tony had decided on that morning.  
“I started off with repairing and upgrading Stark Tech that was thrown away and selling it online. Mr Stark became aware of me because of that and invited me to the tower to work with him. At first he just wanted to find out where my strengths layed, to decide in which department to offer me an internship. After he worked with me for a week, Mr Stark decided he wanted me as his personal intern.  
I worked on different SI related things. When Mr Stark found me tweaking Spiderman’s webshooters – after he told me not to touch the Avengers Tech – he let me work on Spiderman’s gear more. With passing time Tony trusted me with more and more Avengers stuff and so I got to know them. They quickly included me in their big, weird family, so when I was adopted by Tony it wasn’t too hard to get used to living with them.  
When Dad told me he would like to have me as heir to his company, I wasn’t to fond of the idea first. I never liked attention or this much power. But then I thought about it more. I thought about what it meant, that Dad wanted me to take over. He has done so much amazing things in the last years and knowing that he trusts me to carry on his legacy is amazing. So I’m happy to stay here and am excited to see what the future brings for us.”  
Everyone cheered, the interns who were wearing stunned expressions being the loudest. Peter, Tony and Pepper walked down from the stage and were greeted by the Avengers first. Everyone congratulated Peter before they let him walk over to the group of interns he talked to earlier.  
The party went on for a while, everyone laughing and having a good time. The R&D head came over to Peter once again and apologized for his demeanour earlier.

When Peter finally got to bed, he was so tired he barely managed to take off the suit before he collapsed in bed.  
The next morning he was late. He woke up after three hours of sleep, hastily put on some clothes and grabbed something to eat before he left the tower and ran to school. He managed to get there in time for the first period, however staying awake for the whole day proved to be a challenge.  
It was the second last period and Peter was half-sleeping (the teacher had to leave for something), head resting on one arm while the other was stretched out on the desk. The others around him where chatting quietly, Ned and MJ were discussing the party they couldn’t be part of the day before.  
Peter was startled when Flash’s loud voice rang through the room: “Is that a Rolex?!”  
He looked up, blinking dazedly and looked at Flash to find out who he was talking about. However Flash was looking at him with a shocked expression.  
“Huh?”, he muttered and looked down at his wrist where – shit, he had forgotten to give Steve back his watch.  
“Oh, uhm, no, it’s not”, he finally answered.  
“Ha, of course it isn’t!”, Flash bellowed. “As if Penis Parker had the money for a Rolex.”  
Most of the class gave an approving sound and Peter was glad he didn’t have to explain why he was wearing a watch that was probably more expensive than everything else he had with him that day put together. Then their teacher came back and finally dismissed them.  
While they were walking to their last class, Peter took off the watch and pocketed it carefully.  
“Why are you taking it off?”, MJ asked. “It looks good on you.”  
Ned nodded at her comment, but Peter just shook his head. “I’m taking it off because it’s actually a Rolex and I don’t need anyone else to see it and notice it’s not a fake.”  
“What?!”, Ned whisper shouted. “That’s so cool! Since when do you have it?”  
“It’s not mine”, he explained. “Steve gave it to me because apparently it went perfectly with the suit I was wearing. I suppose I didn’t take it off last night because I was so tired and I was late and sleep deprived this morning so I didn’t notice before.”  
“Captain America lends you things?! What even is your life, dude?”  
Peter just shook his head at Ned’s comment, ready to go home and sleep for a week.

When Peter got home after school, Steve was in the living room, so he flopped down besides the super soldier on the couch.  
“Here’s your watch”, he said, handing it over. “I forgot to take it off yesterday.”  
Steve looked at the watch and then at Peter before he smiled. “That’s alright, son. You can keep it.”  
“But, but… I mean…”  
“I’m serious, Peter. I don’t need it since Bucky gave me one for Christmas last year and as far as I know you only have the Stark Watch which is more tech than watch.”  
Peter was at loss for words for a moment. “Thank you”, he mumbled finally, holding the watch firmly in his hand.


	4. The fourth time

Peter and Tony had had a movie night the evening before and his Dad carried him to bed after he fell asleep, so he didn’t have his phone with him. Peter found it in the kitchen on the counter even if he couldn’t remember putting it there.  
Steve was in the kitchen making breakfast and Peter wondered how the man could be up that early. He didn’t complain however as it meant he got Steve’s famous pancakes for breakfast.  
After eating he said goodbye to Steve and Natasha who had woken up in the meantime and headed to school. He met up with Ned and MJ and got through the first two lessons without problems.  
He was working on a formula for Bruce in third period, when the phone started ringing.  
“Mr Parker!”, his teacher said and Peter immediately looked up.  
“It’s not my phone”, he said and the teacher frowned.  
“Then why does it come from your bag, if I may ask?”  
Peter’s eyes widened and he took out the ringing phone. One look at the lock screen told him it was his Dad’s phone (it had a picture of the two sleeping on the couch). The caller ID showed the name of another company that sold Stark Tech. Peter knew that this call was important; Pepper had talked to his Dad about it only the day before.  
“Oh, shit”, he muttered under his breath and looked at the teacher with pleading eyes. “I have to take this”, he said.  
“All right, but you will stay exactly where you are”, the teacher gave in.  
Peter nodded and finally accepted the call, putting the phone to his ear. “Hello”, he said.  
“Is this Tony Stark?”, a man said on the other side.  
“No, it’s his son. It seems as if we got phones swapped accidentally. I can not return it to him at the moment, but if you want I can forward a message for you.”  
“I’m not telling some kid who pretends to be Stark’s son about confidential stuff”, the man grumbled.  
“Is it about the delay?”, Peter asked, still trying to be friendly. “If so, I can tell you that the delivery was packed up yesterday and should arrive by tomorrow.”  
“And how do you know that?”  
“I actually helped pack it up. Now, should I tell Mr Stark you called? I can ask him to call you back.”  
The man huffed. “No, it’s all right. However if that delivery doesn’t arrive by tomorrow I’ll call and tell Stark about this.”  
“Yeah, of course. I wish you a wonderful day”, Peter ended the call in the most cheerful voice possible, totally fed up with the man.  
Groaning he set Tony’s phone on soundless before he put it back in his bag.  
“Sorry for that”, he said to the class before the teacher continued with the class.  
As soon as they were out of the classroom, he texted his Dad about the mixed up phones. Seeing that Tony had saved him as Spiderbaby also made him feel very warm and happy. Tony answered within a minute.  
We’ll manage for today. Thanks for dealing with that idiot. Love you  
The rest of the day passed fast and only a few people – surprisingly not Flash – asked him about the phone call. Before he knew, he was walking out of the elevator and into the living room.

Tony was the only one there, sitting on the couch and playing with Peter’s phone in his hands.  
“Hey, Dad”, Peter said as he sat down next to him and handed him his phone.  
“Hey, kid”, Tony answered but his voice was strained and he looked serious while giving Peter his phone. “Barnes texted you.”  
“What?”, Peter replied, a bad feeling crawling up on him.  
“Barnes texted you. Since when do you have his phone number?”  
“A while”, Peter said, slightly defensive.  
“And how the hell did that happen?”, Tony asked, his voice void of every emotion.  
“Well, we started to talk after they came back and now we’re friends”, Peter shrugged.  
“After they came back?!”, Tony snapped and jumped up, Peter following. “I told you to stay away from him and now I have to find out that you just lied to me for almost a year!”  
Peter opened his mouth to explain it but Tony cut him off. “No! He’s a killer and a monster and you will stay away from him in the future, is that clear!?”  
Peter blinked slowly, once, twice, but when his Dad didn’t say anything else he turned on his heels and sprinted down the hallway to Steve’s and Bucky’s room, tears already streaming down his face. He didn’t even bother with knocking but simply stormed into the room.  
Bucky was laying on the bed over the covers and watching TV while Steve sat in an armchair reading. Both looked up surprised when Peter charged in, flopping down on the bed next to Bucky, one arm draped over his torso and face hidden in the crook of his neck.  
Immediately Bucky sat up and pulled Peter in a real hug while Steve set his book aside to come over and wrap his arms around the two figures on the bed.  
“What’s wrong, son?”, he asked softly as he rubbed in circles over Peter’s back.  
“He… he… Dad found out… and he’s… and -”  
“Hey, hey, hey”, Bucky interrupted him. “Deep breaths, come on, and then you can tell us what happened with your Dad, okay?”  
Peter nodded, still sobbing, and tried to match Bucky’s slow breaths. After a while he stopped sobbing, but the tears still wouldn’t stop.  
“Dad and I accidentally swapped phones today and he saw that you texted me. He confronted me about it and he yelled and said that -” A heavy sob escaped Peter. “He said that you are a killer and a monster and that I have to stay away from you.”  
Peter buried his face in Bucky’s chest and Steve tensed at the words, hard look overtaking his features. Bucky took his hand and squeezed it, before shaking his head when Steve looked at him.  
They stayed like that for a while until Bucky asked Peter: “Wanna watch a movie?”  
Peter nodded, tears still streaming down his face and face still half-hidden in Bucky’s chest. Steve got up and returned to his book while Bucky and Peter lied down comfortably and Bucky asked FRIDAY to play Beauty and The Beast, satisfied when it coaxed a short laugh out of Peter.  
Fifteen minutes into the movie Peter fell asleep. Bucky simply continued watching the movie and stroked his hair.

Peter was woken up when someone knocked on the bedroom door but he didn’t open his eyes. The movie was still playing, he noticed, as Steve got up to open the door.  
“Is the kid here?”, he heard Tony ask, worry evident in his voice. “He’s not in his room and the suit is still there.”  
“Yeah, he’s here”, Steve answered after a moment of silence. “Come in.”  
Peter heard Steve’s footsteps as he walked back to the armchair and Tony’s steps as he came over to the bed and sat down on the side where Peter was lying. Bucky’s arms were still wrapped around him and Peter could almost feel his Dad’s stare. It seemed to be the reason for Bucky to speak up.  
“Listen, Stark. I know you’re Pete’s father and I’m glad for that because he absolutely adores you, but if you’re just here to yell more, then I’m tempted to just kick you out again. I don’t care what you think about me but if you hurt Peter in the process I can’t guarantee for anything.”  
“I actually wanted to tell him I’m sorry”, Tony said and after a pause: “I just don’t understand this. How did you even become… friends?”  
Peter felt Bucky relax a bit and opened his eyes slowly. None of the adults paid him attention so he simply watched the scene unfold.  
“Believe me, I was surprised as well”, Bucky said with a fond smile. “When we came to live at the tower, everyone except Steve was wary of me. I understand that, especially in your case, but it still wasn’t easy and I was alone a lot.  
There was this one night when Peter had a nightmare and wanted to get a glass of water. I was out in the living room because I couldn’t sleep that night. When he saw me he froze and I fully expected him to just turn around and leave again. Instead he sat down next to me and asked me why I was up. We started talking and he just acted normal around me, something I wasn’t used to.  
And when we both went back to bed and he simply smiled at me before he left, he already had me wrapped around his finger. We talked more after that day and became closer.”  
“Their friendship is the reason Peter started to warm up to me”, Steve added.  
“You wanna tell me the kid liked Barnes more than you?”, Tony asked disbelieving.  
Steve shrugged uncomfortably. “It’s because of Siberia. He wasn’t too happy about what I did there.”  
“What?”, Tony almost screamed. “How does he know about that?”  
“I believe he asked FRIDAY to show him the footage of the suit”, Steve said and the AI confirmed it.  
It was quiet for a moment and Peter closed his eyes again, before Tony muttered: “I should talk to him.”  
A few seconds later Bucky gently shook Peter. “Hey, Pete. Your Dad wants to talk to you.”  
“I know”, he answered and sat up, running a hand through his hair. The three adults gave him a look as it became clear to them that he was awake already. Then Tony scooted closer and wrapped him in a hug.  
“I’m sorry, bambino”, he whispered in Peter’s hair.  
“I know”, Peter replied softly. “It’s just… I understand that what happened to your parents isn’t easy for you, but Bucky was nothing but kind to me. I know he wasn’t himself when he did all of these things and I simply can’t blame him for it.”  
“I know, Petey, I know. That’s why you are so much better than me.”  
“You’re still the best, Dad”, Peter smiled and brought Tony to laugh.  
When they let go of each other, Steve had returned to his book and Bucky watched the end of Beauty and The Beast, both wearing big smiles.  
“Barnes”, Tony said and everyone looked surprised when he extended his hand for Bucky to take.  
A little bit hesitant Bucky shook the hand before he looked Tony in the eyes and actually smiled. When Tony gave a small smile in return, Peter gave his Dad a firm hug and whispered: “Thanks.”


	5. The fifth time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I forgot to post this chapter and I'm so sorry :(
> 
> Well... here it is and it's the chapter where everything kinda escalates.

After Tony and Bucky finally talked their problems through, they actually got on fairly all right. Peter was really happy, because Bucky – and honestly, Steve too – were almost as important to him as Tony was.  
Around the time he noticed his feelings for Bucky and Steve had changed from a brother/uncle relationship to more of a father/son-feeling, he noticed the looks Tony, Steve and Bucky threw each other.  
When they would have a movie night and Steve and Bucky were cuddling, Tony would shoot them a longing glance every now and then. When Tony would talk about some new ideas during dinner, Bucky would listen with a soft look in his eyes he normally only got while looking at Steve. Whenever Steve caught Tony and Bucky talking to each other and occasionally even sharing a laugh, he would just stare at them for a while, smiling.  
After watching it for over two months now, Peter decided to do something himself. That’s how he found himself in Steve and Bucky’s room one day after school.  
“How can we help you, Pete”, Bucky asked, still distracted by his phone.  
“I want to talk about feelings”, he immediately came to the point.  
“I would expect you to rather talk to Tony or your friends about this kind of things”, Steve said as he sat down next to Bucky who put away his phone.  
“I don’t think you’d appreciate if I’d talk to my friends about your feelings”, Peter deadpanned.  
“Our feelings?”, Bucky asked confused, while Steve asked: “As in our feelings towards each other?”  
“As in your feelings for Dad.”  
Bucky’s eyes widened and Steve threw him a slightly panicked look. Peter shook his head as he realised that they didn’t know about the other’s feelings.  
“Don’t panic, okay? Both of you”, Peter said and squeezed Bucky’s hand. “I know you both feel the same, so just tell me how far these feelings are going.”  
They looked at each other, both shocked. After a moment Bucky took Steve’s hand and turned to look at Peter again.  
“I love him as much as I love Steve”, he then said with a firm voice.  
Peter smiled before he looked at Steve who had to clear his throat before he could answer. “Me too, I love them both. I hope that’s okay for you?”  
Peter almost laughed at that. Instead he gave them both a hug. “Of course it is. I could never be mad about more love on this world.”  
Before one of them could say anything, Peter had jumped up and walked towards the door. “I’m going to talk to Dad!”, he said cheerfully.  
The two super soldiers both made a strangled sound so Peter turned around and said: “Don’t worry. I won’t tell him anything about your feelings. This will be about his feelings.”  
With that he left the room, leaving Steve and Bucky to figure out what he meant by that.  
Peter went down to the lab where his Dad was working and first absentmindedly packed his homework in his bag while he watched Tony.  
“Hey Dad?”, he interrupted the man’s work after he sat down on the couch in the lab.  
Tony looked up and set everything down when he saw Peter on the couch, in favour of joining him there.  
“What’s up, bambino?”, he asked his son who automatically snuggled up to him once he was seated.  
“Have you ever thought about being in a relationship?”, he asked.  
“What? What brought this up, Pete? Do you have a crush?”, he teased before getting serious again. “Or did someone talk about me again? Are you worried I would forget about you if I’d be in a relationship? Because that would totally not happen, okay? I love you too freaking much for that.”  
“No, Dad”, Peter replied. “This isn’t about me at all. This is about you, and about me wanting you to be happy.”  
“I am happy as long as you are, kiddo”, Tony answered.  
Peter chuckled. “Life isn’t that easy, Dad”, he said in mock seriousness, before returning to the topic on hand. “I’m serious though. I mean, I was happy before you and Bucky got along and I’m happier now that you do.”  
“So you want me to be happier than I already am?”, Tony asked and waited for Peter’s nod before he asked: “And why did you bring up relationships then?”  
“Because if you love someone I don’t want you to ignore these feelings because that certainly doesn’t make you happy. You should at least talk to someone and I just want you to know that I’d listen just as you listen when I need someone to talk to.”  
His Dad looked at him lovingly before he pressed a kiss into his hair. He was quiet for a while, probably thinking about what to say.  
“I am actually in love right know”, he finally decided to tell Peter. “But I think you already knew that if you wanted to talk about it.”  
Peter nodded and Tony ruffled his hair fondly. “Little genius… I don’t really know how to tell you this if I’m being honest”, he said uncertain. Peter just wrapped his arms around his Dad’s torso and waited for him to talk.  
He knew the truth already but just telling Tony that would be counterproductive. It may have worked for Steve and Bucky but both of them knew they had the other who felt the same and loved them. Tony though seemed to be afraid that he would lose everyone he loved when he told them the truth.  
“So you know how your Aunt loved Ben but she also kinda dated Happy?”, Tony asked and Peter nodded. “Well… I love more than one person as well, only I…”  
He stopped to take a deep breath before he rushed out: “I love them both the same and want to be in a relationship with both of them.”  
Peter heard his Dad’s heart race – would have heard it in his position even without super hearing. “Who is it?”, he simply asked, still pretending not to know anything.  
“What?”, Tony asked, his body tense under Peter’s but his grip loose so Peter could get up if he wanted.  
“Who is it?”, Peter repeated.  
“You… You’re not shocked? Weirded out?”  
“No, of course not, Dad”, Peter said softly, looking up at Tony. “No matter who or how many people you love, I’ll still be your son and love you.”  
Tony tried to blink away his tears at that but gave up after a moment, instead burying his face in Peter’s hair and letting out a quiet sob. They just stayed like that for what felt like hours.  
“Sooo”, Peter drawled out after a while and sat up right. “Will you tell me who it is or do I have to guess?”  
Tony smiled softly before looking down at his lap and blushing ever so slightly. “It’s Steve. And…”, he faltered and his voice was barely a whisper when he got out the second name. “Bucky.”  
Peter didn’t say anything, just smiled watching his Dad blush even more.  
“Is this weird for you?”, Tony asked after a moment. “You know, ‘cause they are your friends. Especially Bucky.”  
“No”, Peter immediately assured him. “I think it’s amazing because they are both great persons.”  
“Yeah, they are”, Tony sighed, sounding as if he was both happy and sad at the same time.

Peter wasn’t really participating in school the next day. He was way too concerned about the love life of his three father figures to pay attention to anything else. Ned and MJ asked him at least five times if he was fine but he just waved them off and said that he was excited to get home and spent time with his family (which was technically true). They weren’t really convinced, but they stopped asking eventually.  
Over lunch Peter left the school – without permission – to go and pick up the three hoodies he had ordered a few days ago. Once again, Ned and MJ were suspicious, but when Peter showed them one of the hoodies, they understood and stopped prying altogether.  
He somehow managed to get through the day and was now sitting in his last lesson – physics with Mr Harrington. He handed his homework over without even looking at it – or at his teacher for that matter – before he was thinking about Steve, Tony and Bucky again.  
It was maybe two-thirds into the physics lesson when someone knocked on the door. That managed to get even Peter’s attention because it was something that happened maybe once a year.  
“Come in!”, Mr Harrington called, immediately stopping his instruction, just as curious as every single student.  
The door opened and in came Bruce Banner. Behind him, stopping in the doorway, was Clint Barton. The whole class started whispering.  
“Bruce?”, Mr Harrington asked, completely baffled.  
Bruce looked at him for a second before a smile overtook his features and he walked over to their teacher to hug him.  
“Roger!”, he replied. “It’s nice to see you. I didn’t know you were teaching?”  
Mr Harrington chuckled. “Yeah, it was quite a surprising development. What brings you here?”  
Bruce glanced at the class that was listening with rapt attention before he lowered his voice so only Peter was able to hear what he said.  
“You know, Peter managed to pack my research papers instead of his physics homework yesterday.”  
“Peter as in Peter Parker?”, Mr Harrington asked – just as quiet – not surprised but to clarify.  
Bruce nodded. “I have his homework here, so if we could just… I don’t want to direct the attention of every single person towards Pete.”  
“Yes, of course!”, Mr Harrington said immediately and Peter thanked every God that it was his physics homework and not some other course because Mr Harrington at least understood how to be discreet.  
The two scientists swapped papers and they were saying their goodbyes when green sparks appeared between Bruce and the door and Loki appeared out of thin air. A few of the students let out shrieks, others almost fell from their chairs.  
“God dammit, Loki!”, Bruce explained after he turned around to the sight of his partner. “You can’t just appear like that in public!”  
“Language”, Clint chimed in from the doorway but everyone ignored him.  
Loki put up his hands in mock surrender. “I was just looking for you. How could I know you were standing in a room full of children?”  
He looked around and spotted Peter. Loki was about to say something, when he was silenced by Bruce’s quiet almost-growl of: “Don’t say a single word right now.”  
Louder, Bruce said: “Clint, go wait with him by the car, please.”  
Clint nodded, then signed: We’ll wait for you outside, Peter, in Bruce’s direction, so no one would get suspicious. Bruce nodded and Peter gave a tiny affirmative nod as well to show them he got it.  
“Sorry for that”, Bruce said to Mr Harrington. “I sometimes wonder why I’m even dating him”, he muttered under his breath, so again only Peter and Mr Harrington heard it.  
The teacher, clearly not expecting that, answered with wide eyes. “It’s alright, no harm done. I’ll let you leave to catch up with them. I hope we see each other again.”  
Bruce smiled. “Thanks. I’ll get in touch with you.”  
With that he exited the room, leaving a bunch of star struck teenagers behind. Half a minute later Peter’s phone buzzed and a discreet look at the screen showed a text from Bruce, asking Peter to give Mr Harrington the scientist’s phone number before he left.

When Peter was back at the tower, after an adventurous drive with Bruce, Clint and Loki, he was more than excited to know if there was any progress with Steve, Tony and Bucky.  
Most of the Avengers where in the living room, including Tony but excluding Steve and Bucky. Bruce, Clint and Loki joined the others on the couches while Peter went to the kitchen first to grab a snack. When he got back to the living room again, he just saw Tony leave, frown firm in place.  
Peter followed him and ran to his room after he saw his Dad entering Steve and Bucky’s room. He knew he shouldn’t really do this, but he just couldn’t resist when he asked FRIDAY to pull up the video from the room.  
Tony was just sitting down on the bed, next to Steve and Bucky.  
“So, why did you want me to come?”, he asked, trying (and failing), to sound as nonchalant as ever.  
“We wanted to talk to you”, Steve said, one hand fisting the covers on the bed.  
“Wow, you seem pretty nervous about this”, Tony said and swallowed. “How serious is it?”  
Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand quickly, before he quietly replied: “In a worst case scenario it ruins the friendship we build up.”  
“Oh?”, Tony simply said, finally also showing how nervous he was around the two super soldiers.  
“Ok, so…”, Bucky started and Peter had never before seen him that anxious. “You know how Steve and I are in a relationship and we -”  
His voice broke and he cleared his throat before he tried again. “We recently noticed that -”  
Again he couldn’t continue and he let his forehead fall against Steve’s shoulder, whispering: “I can’t do it, Steve.”  
Steve closed his eyes before he opened them again and looked directly at the genuinely scared Tony. “We love you”, he finally said with a surprisingly firm voice. “It’s not something, either of us was expecting, but it happened.”  
Tony blinked. “You love me”, he finally choked out.  
“Yes”, Bucky said, having found his voice again. “We understand if you need some time to process it and we really hope it didn’t ruin everything between us.”  
“No, it’s not…”  
Tony shook his head, blinking away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. “I think I need a hug”, he whispered after a moment.  
Instantly he was trapped between Bucky and Steve in a firm hug. They just held each other and Peter was about to close the video when Tony finally said: “I love you too.”  
Steve lifted his head up a bit. “Can I kiss you, Tony?”, he asked softly and Tony nodded.  
Steve gently cupped Tony’s cheek with one hand and captured his lips in a slow and sweet kiss.  
“Oh, now I’m getting jealous”, Bucky said after a while, smiling at the two.  
Tony pulled away from Steve, no doubt about to apologize, when Bucky turned his face towards himself and kissed him fiercely.  
That was the moment when Peter finally closed the video and stood up. He grabbed the bag with the hoodies and left his room. He threw one of the hoodies on the floor in the hallway before he knocked on the door to Steve and Bucky’s bedroom and entered without waiting for an answer.  
His three father figures where still wrapped in a tight embrace. He just went over to them and wrapped them all in a hug.  
“Thanks, Pete”, Bucky said after a moment and Peter grinned at them.  
“You knew that would happen, didn’t you?”, his Dad asked with a grin matching Peter’s and tears still glistening in his eyes.  
Peter shrugged. “It was the reason I talked to you all about your feelings yesterday.”  
“Little matchmaker you are”, Tony deadpanned and they all laughed.  
“I got you two something”, Peter told Steve and Bucky before handing them the bag with the remaining two hoodies.  
“What? And I don’t get anything?”, Tony asked mock hurt.  
Peter laughed and got up, dragging his Dad with him to leave the room. “It’s partly for you too”, he said before looking at Steve and Bucky once again. “Consider it a “you got a son” present.”  
With that he left the room, dragging Tony along by his sleeve. Out in the hallway he picked up his hoodie again and put it on before heading towards the living room. Tony held him back and wrapped him in a tight embrace once again.  
“Thank you, Petey”, he said, tears in his eyes once again. Peter had wet eyes too, but he managed to blink the tears away. Then they finally entered the living room.  
They were noticed by almost everyone and Rhodey instantly jumped up.  
“What happened?!”, he asked bewildered. “Tones? Are you alright?”  
He was already walking in their direction, when Tony said: “I’m fine”, and smiled. The smile made Rhodey stop dead in his tracks because it was one of the most genuine smiles any of them had ever seen from Tony.  
Tony and Peter walked over to one of the couches that still was unoccupied and Rhodey slowly returned to his armchair.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve been crying because of the kid’s hoodie, Stark”, Clint said. “Because that would be such a Dad thing.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Peter’s hoodie. It was grey and had a simple writing on it, stating Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.  
Tony almost teared up again at that but could contain it this time, instead hugging Peter yet again (not that he was going to complain).  
“You’re amazing, bambino”, Tony muttered.  
“I probably got it from you”, Peter joked and his Dad laughed. “Also, don’t worry, I didn’t get the whole team one.”  
“And that’s the reason why the kid is the only one who can wear that”, Sam commented.  
As if on cue, Bucky and Steve entered the living room, both wearing hoodies identical to Peter’s.  
“I thought you said you didn’t buy everyone one?”, Wanda asked confused.  
“I didn’t”, Peter simply answered with a smirk.  
Steve and Bucky where holding hands but separated when they reached the couch. Bucky sat down next to Peter, draping one arm over Peter’s shoulders so that his hand could play with Tony’s hair. Steve sat down on Tony’s right side, wrapping one arm around his waist. Almost automatically Tony leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder.  
Everyone was stunned to silence.  
“So, what are we watching?”, Steve asked, trying to break the tension in the room and failing miserably.  
It was quiet for a few more seconds before Clint finally broke the silence.  
“WHAT?!”


	6. And the one time it was the other way around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter.
> 
> I decided that I will write a sequel though I make no promises about when I will post it. I can promise that I'll only post stories that are finished already.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Since Tony, Steve and Bucky got together not a lot had happened. Steve and Bucky had adopted Peter a few weeks ago so they now all were legally his parents. He had started to call them his fathers around that time and actually managed to make Bucky cry in front of everyone by doing so. He still called only Tony Dad and had taken to call Steve Pops and Bucky Papa.  
He finally told Ned and MJ about it too and they first laughed their asses off – well especially MJ did – at the thought of Peter being the Avenger’s Amor.  
Peter was sitting in his physics classroom and already groaning when Mr Harrington announced a field trip. Then their teacher handed out the permission slips and Peter wished that the ground would swallow him because on top of the piece of paper stood: FIELD TRIP TO STARK INDUSTRIES.  
“Now listen, everyone!”, Mr Harrington tried to calm down everyone between excided calls of “That is so cool, dude!” (Ned), “Do you think we’ll see the Avengers?” (one of the girls) and “Finally ready to get exposed, Penis?” (Flash).  
“The trip will be on Friday two weeks from now. I need the permission slips by next Wednesday or you won’t be able to come. Please keep in mind that Stark Industries is a very prestigious company and that you are representing our whole school while there.”  
He looked as if he wanted to say something more but gave up when he looked at the excited class. Instead he dismissed them. While walking out of the school Ned was chattering a mile per minute and Peter was trying not to panic. MJ was drawing his face and was having way too much fun with it.  
“Stop worrying, loser”, she finally said when they were outside the school. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”  
Peter thanked her with a smile and said his goodbyes to her and the still talking Ned. Then he walked over to the familiar white car and climbed in on the passenger seat.  
“Hey, Papa”, he greeted Bucky.  
“Hey, Pete”, came the answer, almost directly followed by the question: “What’s got you down, baby?”  
The nickname was something that had started a while ago after one of Peter’s nightmares. He protested at first, saying that he wasn’t a baby but gave up after a while and quite liked it now because it showed how much Bucky cared. Peter also was the only one that got a nickname from Bucky.  
“Mr Harrington announced a field trip today”, Peter said after a moment. “It’s to the tower.”  
“And that is bad?”, his Papa asked, glancing at him.  
Peter shrugged. “I’m just worried that everyone will embarrass me. And that someone finds out that I’m the heir to SI. And that someone finds out about Spiderman.”  
Bucky’s expression softened. “Don’t worry, Pete. Everyone on the team knows not to reveal your identity as Spiderman and they managed with all of the employees, didn’t they? We’ll tell everyone not to mention what position you really have and to pretend you are an intern. It may be impossible to keep everyone from embarrassing you but at least they won’t disclose any information you don’t want them to.”  
Peter smiled. “Thanks, Papa.”  
When they got to the tower, Tony signed the permission slip immediately and most of the Avengers promised not to disturb the tour. The exception were Clint, Sam and technically Thor and Loki since they weren’t there to promise it.

When Peter turned in the slip with everyone else on Wednesday at the end of the lesson, Mr Harrington commented with: “Mr Parker, please stay back for a moment.”  
Flash snickered at that and Ned shot him a worried look but Peter simply walked up to the desk and waited for everyone else to leave.  
“So Peter…”, Mr Harrington started with a friendly smile. “You really want to come to this field trip? As far as I know it’s basically a tour of your home.”  
Peter shrugged. “Why not. It may get Flash to shut up about the fake internship.”  
His teacher frowned. “Does he still bother you?”  
“It’s not that bad”, Peter assured. “He doesn’t dare to do anything in your presence most of the time however.”  
He smirked and Mr Harrington chuckled, looking pretty smug.  
“Anyways”, Peter said after a moment. “My fathers wouldn’t let me skip out either way, no matter if I know SI or not.”  
“Your fathers?”, Mr Harrington asked surprised. “Bruce only told me you were adopted by Mr Stark.”  
“I sometimes forget that you and Bruce are texting”, Peter said with a shake of his head. “It’s weird how the different parts of my life are connected… I think Bruce didn’t tell you anything because it’s kind of a secret even at SI. But really; I know he wanted to invite you for dinner next time Loki is on earth and you’d find out by then, so I might as well tell you now.”  
“Bruce didn’t tell me anything about a dinner yet”, Mr Harrington said while he started to pack up everything.  
“Oh, well, if he asks I didn’t tell you”, Peter said with a sheepish smile. “Regardless of that… my Dad got together with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes a while ago and they adopted me only a few weeks ago so now I have three fathers.”  
Mr Harrington closed his bag with a headshake. “Your life is something else, Parker”, he said while walking towards the door.  
“Well yours too, isn’t it?”, Peter asked with a grin. “After all you are best friends with the Bruce Banner, Mr Harrington.”  
His teacher laughed when they left the school. No one else was there at this point.  
“Listen, Peter, you can call me by my first time when we’re not in school”, Mr Harrington said after a second or two. “Especially when I come to your place for dinner.”  
Peter laughed and rubbed his neck. “I’ll try… bye Mr Harrington!”  
With that he speed-walked to the dark grey car already waiting for him.  
“That was weird and funny at the same time”, he told Vision and Rhodey who were sitting in the front. Vision was driving and Rhodey probably there in case the non-human messed up.  
“What happened?”, Rhodey asked while Vision started the car.  
“Mr Harrington told me to call him by his first name when we’re not in school, Uncle Rhodey!”  
Rhodey laughed. “What? That is pretty weird.”  
Peter gave a shrug. “It’s actually pretty plausible. You know about Bruce’s best friend? He talked about inviting him over for dinner.”  
“Roger, from college”, Vision chimed in, gaze firm on the street even if they were almost standing still in the New York rush hour traffic.  
“Yeah, exactly. Well it’s Mr Harrington.”  
That of course made Rhodey laugh a bit more.

The day of the field trip came way too fast for Peter’s liking. Before he knew, the whole class was gathered in front of the school, ready to get onto the school bus waiting for them. Mr Harrington was taking attendance.  
Then they could climb into the bus and were off, back towards Peter’s home. It was warm outside and even warmer inside the bus, even if it only was early morning. Everyone wore short-sleeved shirts but Peter had packed a hoodie because he knew the temperature at the tower was the same as always and he would be cold without something warmer.  
“Hey Penis!”, Flash called five minutes into the ride, careful not to catch the attention of their teacher who was talking with the bus driver. “I’m surprised you actually came. Do you really think you can hold up your lie when we’re at SI? I’ll prove to everyone that you aren’t an intern there. Anyways, they would take me ten times before they would even consider you for an internship.”  
“Mhm, probably”, Peter simply responded, before he hit his head on the seat in front of him.  
“That’s something I wanted to ask you, actually”, Ned said. “Who decides who to take as interns? Didn’t you say something about an intern supervisor? Do you know them.”  
“Yes, there is an intern supervisor, but Mr Millers doesn’t decide who to hire. I do.”  
“You… what?! That’s so cool!”, Ned gushed quietly.  
Peter hit his head on the seat again. “I’m the heir, Ned, you know that. Dad and Pepper decided it would be a good task for me.”  
“Stop hitting your head, nerd”, MJ said at the same time, lifting her head to give him a look over her book.  
Peter groaned and closed his eyes, choosing to ignore everyone for the rest of the ride.  
After getting to the tower, the class scrambled to get out of the bus and see the tower up close. Once inside they continued staring while Mr Harrington – who still hadn’t been at the tower – walked up to the front desk to check them in. Only seconds later the intern Kaylee excited the elevator and came over.  
Mr Harrington came back with Happy in tow and the students finally quieted down enough for Happy to address them.  
“Ok, listen closely everyone because I won’t repeat anything. While in this building you have to follow a few rules or you will be escorted out and will have to wait outside. The rules shouldn’t be too hard to follow, even for a bunch of teenagers.  
Rule number one: You’re leaving your bags and phones down here. I don’t want any complaints or you turn around and leave. I don’t care how important your phones are to you.  
Rule number two: You’ll be given security passes”, he held up the bunch of passes on lanyards, “that you have to wear at all times. If not you will be escorted out as well.  
Rule number three: Don’t touch anything except given permission and don’t disturb anyone working unless your guide says otherwise.  
Rule number four: If you would happen to come upon an Avenger – which is unlikely – treat them with respect. As much as this tower is the main building of Stark Industries, it is their home as well.”  
With that he led them all to another room where they could leave their things, Kaylee following silently. Peter didn’t want to stand out so he left his bag as well after he took out the hoodie and his fake intern pass and put the hoodie on.  
“You can keep your phone if you want”, Happy muttered to Peter as he passed him and Peter nodded lightly.  
Happy then handed out the passes to the class, Kaylee now standing behind him. Then he wanted to leave the room again but was stopped by Flash’s voice. “Why didn’t Pen- Parker get a pass?”  
Happy turned around, one eyebrow raised. “Who?, he asked, pretending not to know who Flash was talking about. Obviously the head of security knowing exactly who Peter was would be a little suspicious if he was only a low-level intern.  
“Peter Parker”, Kaylee said, taking a step forward and pointing to Peter. “He’s an intern in R&D.”  
Happy looked over at Peter before he gave a nod. “Parker, where is your pass?”  
Peter immediately pulled it out of the pocket of his hoodie and put it around his neck. “I have it here, Mr Hogan.”  
Happy nodded once again before he led them out of the room and to the scanners in front of the elevators.  
“You’ll step through this scanner here and then Miss Richards here will start with your tour”, Happy explained.  
Ned was so excited that he seemed to forget about his friends and went first.  
“Ned Leeds, visitor, level 1”, FRIDAY’s voice rang through the invisible speakers around them and quite a few people jumped. Kaylee snickered, Peter grinned and Happy showed a half-smirk.  
“That was Mr Stark’s AI FRIDAY. She has her ears and eyes everywhere, so we will know if you act against the rules”, Happy explained.  
Next on the line was Flash who stepped through the scanners as if he owned the place.  
“Eugene Thompson, visitor, level 1”, FRIDAY stated again. “Mr Thompson, you have been informed that you have to leave your phone behind. Please hand it over to Mr Hogan now or you may not continue with the tour.”  
Flash turned a deep red when Happy took his phone out of his hand and most of the class laughed quietly. After that, everything continued smoothly. Flash seemed to be fine again by the time Kaylee stepped through the scanner, leaving only Peter and Happy behind.  
“Kaylee Richards, intern, level 5. Temporary status: tour guide, level 3. Good luck with the tour, Miss Richards.”  
“Thanks FRIDAY!”, Kaylee called with a smile.  
Then Happy ushered Peter forward with a reassuring look.  
“Peter Parker, intern, level 5. Welcome back, Mr Parker”, FRIDAY said and Peter let out a breath as he said his thanks to FRIDAY and Happy followed him through the scanner.  
“Happy Hogan, head of security, level 8.”  
Happy then proceeded into one of the elevators while Kaylee took the class a bit to the side to introduce herself.  
“Now as you already heard, I’m Kaylee Richards and I’m a college student at MIT as well as an R&D intern here at SI. You can call me Kaylee but if you prefer Miss Richards, that’s ok. Are there any questions or shall we start with the tour?”  
A girl raised her hand and Kaylee called her on. “What do the different levels of the passes mean?”, the girl asked.  
“That’s an amazing question. There are ten levels of passes, each with an assigned colour. Level one – white – is for visitors, such as school tours. Level two – light blue – is for the press or for business partners who always only get a day pass, same as yours. Level three – orange – is for tour guides. If I was a full time guide, my pass would be orange; however I’m an intern and only guide tours occasionally, so I have an intern pass.  
Level four – brown – is for janitors and maintenance staff. Level five – dark blue – is for interns such as Peter and myself. Level six is for normal employees. The level six passes have different green tones, each assigned to one department. The medical department for example has pale green, R&D has light green, biology has grass green and the PR department has emerald green.  
Level seven – red – is for department heads. Level eight – black – is for security, as you heard. Level nine – silver – is for most of the Avengers as well as our CEO, Pepper Potts. Level ten – gold – is only for Mr Stark and his family. As most of the people with level nine or ten passes are residents of the tower, they don’t have to wear their pass all of the time, although they all have one. FRIDAY has saved their biometrics to make their lives easier.”  
“Thank you”, the girl who asked the question said, looking quite overwhelmed with the onslaught of information.  
“Cool!”, Kaylee said excited. “Let’s go on with the tour.”  
She led them all into one of the elevators, talking about the history of the company.  
“How did you do that?”, Flash suddenly hissed behind Peter and he almost jumped.  
“How did I do what?”, he instead asked.  
“How did you get them to pretend to know you, Penis?”  
“I’m working here, I told you”, Peter sighed tiredly.  
Flash just scoffed but concentrated on Kaylee again. Their first stop was the Avengers museum where Ned absolutely fanboyed over every single display and MJ took out her book she had somehow managed to sneak past Happy. After a while, Peter left Ned on his own and sat down on one of the benches that were all around the place. About two minutes later, Mr Harrington sat down next to him.  
“So you actually have a level ten pass?”, the teacher asked.  
Peter shrugged. “Yeah, but I just wanted to have a normal field trip for once. We told everyone to treat me as they would a random R&D intern. However a few of the Avengers apparently really want to embarrass me regardless, so we might encounter them somewhere along the way.”  
“You really think so?”, Mr Harrington asked, seemingly not sure if he should be excited of wary.  
“Definitely”, Peter replied. “Clint and Sam take their uncle duties pretty serious.”  
His teacher laughed at that. They sat there in amicable silence for a while – eventually joined by the reading MJ – until Kaylee called them all together again to continue.  
They started with the business part of SI, keeping it rather short because they were as science and technology school. Then they carried on to their last stop before lunch, the medical labs. On their way they were stopped by an intern who explained to Kaylee that the lab they originally wanted to see wasn’t available due to an important experiment taking place. Kaylee simply shrugged and targeted the next lab.  
However once inside, the class stopped dead in their tracks. At a table at the far wall sat the department head – a nice woman called Irene – as well as Bruce Banner and Loki, whose feet were propped up on Bruce’s lab. When they noticed the students, the three went silent.  
“Oh, I’m sorry”, Bruce immediately said. “I thought the tour wouldn’t come through this lab.”  
Peter shrugged with a smile as Kaylee shook her head. “It wasn’t planned. The lab assigned to the tour was occupied so we had to change plans. But now that you’re already here, would you care to answer some questions?”  
Irene looked at her watch before she answered: “I have a meeting in less than ten minutes, so I’ll have to leave unfortunately.”  
“That’s all right”, Kaylee said as the scientist left the room. “What about you Dr Banner?”  
Bruce looked at all of the hopeful faces before he sighed and stood up to lean against the table, Loki doing the same.  
“I suppose I can spare a few minutes for the next generation of scientists”, Bruce said. “Ask away.”  
The first few questions were all about Bruce’s research and he relaxed slightly. But then one of Flash’s goons of course had to ask what it was like to be the Hulk.  
“Uh… well I -”  
He was interrupted by MJ whose out-of-the-blue question made everyone forget the previous one.  
“When you and your nephew are working together in the lab, who gets more work done?”  
Bruce looked at her surprised but smiled when he saw that she was standing next to Peter. Peter heard a few whispers about how they didn’t know Bruce had a nephew.  
“It depends, but most of the time it’s probably my nephew”, Bruce answered after a moment and grinned before he picked Flash for the next question.  
“Isn’t it dangerous to let him walk around freely?”, he asked, motioning towards Loki. “After all he’s the guy who attacked New York.”  
Bruce – not smiling anymore – pushed himself away from the table and took a step towards Flash, fists balled at his side, same as Peter’s.  
“Don’t you dare insulting him ever again”, Bruce almost growled and would probably have said more (or turned into the Hulk), if Loki didn’t set a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
“Are you two together?”, someone gushed out.  
“As a matter of fact, yes, we are”, Loki spoke up for the first time. “And I think it would be a good idea for you young Midgardians to leave this room before you insult our relationship or do something equally dumb.”  
Kaylee nodded and ignored the protests. “Yes, we should leave. It’s time for lunch anyways.”  
As if the word lunch was magic, everyone instantly stopped complaining and eagerly followed their guide to the cafeteria.  
Lunch passed with Peter trying to process everything Ned was saying and surprisingly with only two comments from Flash.  
After that the class went to the R&D labs where they got to work on old Stark Tech and were given the chance to try their hand at the same assignment the interns had; disabling the nanobots of the Stark Nano WatchTM (no one did it although Peter didn’t even try).  
They were in the middle of working when Peter’s spider senses flared up and a moment later Clint and Sam entered the room.  
“There is my favourite intern!”, Clint exclaimed as they came over to the table Peter, Ned and MJ were working on. Their backs were turned to the rest of the room so they were facing the trio.  
“How has the tour been going, Petey-pie and friends?”, Clint asked enthusiastically and Ned immediately started to explain everything they had done so far.  
“Is that the Hawkeye and the Falcon?”, someone asked as Sam laughed over something Ned had said.  
“No way”, Flash answered right away. “There is no way Penis Parker actually knows any of the Avengers, even if he was an intern here.”  
Clint and Sam went rigid instantly which effectively got Ned to shut up.  
The two heroes turned around slowly to face Flash, before Clint hopped on a table and opened a vent.  
“See you upstairs”, he told Sam with barely contained anger (not that anyone really noticed) before he disappeared into the vents. Sam shot Flash one more look before he left the room as well. Kaylee, who of course had heard the whole interaction too, gave Flash a glare before she continued with the tour and led the class to the bio labs.  
It was there that FRIDAY announced: “Miss Richards, the presence of your tour group is required in conference room 4. Please lead them there as soon as possible.  
“You heard her!”, Kaylee called. “Come on, everyone!”  
While they were walking, Peter’s phone buzzed. He took it out because he was at the back and no one was looking at him.  
I know I said we will keep away from the tour, bambino, but this is too much. It’s time they learn how amazing their classmate really is”, Tony had texted him. Peter was about to text back, when Flash shouted: “Miss Richards! Parker still has his phone!”  
Kaylee didn’t even look back when she said: “I know”, and pushed open the door to conference room 4. They all sat down on the chairs in front of the stage, Peter as far back as possible.  
They only had to wait half a minute before every single Avenger plus Pepper walked onto the stage, some of them in full gear, Bucky and Steve wearing their Tony Stark has a heart hoodies, which, Peter noticed, he wore too.  
Tony stepped forward and gave them his press smile. “I’m sure you’re wondering what you’re doing here!”, he started. “Well, we heard there was a class full of nerds here so we decided to spare a few minutes to answer some of your questions.”  
If anyone thought that was a strange reason for a Q&A they didn’t say anything. The first few questions were fairly normal and even MJ asked a few questions, all directed at either Pepper, Natasha or Wanda.  
Then someone asked: “Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes, where did you get the hoodies you’re wearing?”  
“Oh, they were a custom made present”, Steve said.  
“And I’ll warn you all now, if I ever catch anyone else witch a hoodie like that, I’ll make their life a living hell”, Tony added.  
“Mr Stark, Penis Parker is wearing one of those hoodies!”, Flash couldn’t resist yelling, (not at all) helpfully pointing Peter out.  
The Avengers all stiffened at that and Tony looked at Peter.  
“Come up here”, his Dad said with barely contained anger.  
Peter sighed and did as he was told. Almost immediately he was surrounded by his three fathers.  
“Are you alright, baby?”, his Papa quietly asked first.  
“Yeah, of course I am. He calls me that all the time so you can stop mother-henning me”, Peter replied.  
He knew it was a mistake to tell them this wasn’t a one-time thing when his Dad quietly snarled: “I’ll fucking kill the little shit!”  
“Language”, Bucky berated him mockingly, while Steve said: “You can’t kill a minor.”  
Tony obviously forgot about their super hearing once again as he rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath: “To think that I want to marry them…”  
Bucky and Steve both blushed and Peter started smiling.  
“And to think we want to marry you…”, Bucky countered after a moment and this time Tony blushed.  
“To think that I actually already bought the rings…”, Steve continued.  
“Seriously?”, Tony and Bucky chorused still quiet enough that nobody else could hear anything. “You too?”  
They stared at each other for a moment, before all four burst out laughing. Then Peter wrapped his fathers in a hug and asked: “Can I help planning the wedding?”  
“Of course you can, son”, his Pops whispered in Peter’s hair while the other two started laughing again.  
“Can you tell the group what’s so funny?”, Clint then interrupted and they all let go of each other.  
“You’ll find out eventually”, Tony answered with a bright and happy smile.  
“Now I’m sorry about that”, Tony addressed Peter’s class again. “We got a bit carried away there. To come back to the topic of the hoodies: Peter was actually the one who bought them. He also has more than enough reasons to wear one himself.”  
“But why?”, someone asked.  
“Because he is my son. Also on that note; if one of you ever again insults him or doesn’t treat him respectfully, I’ll definitely ruin your life and every single person on this stage would gladly help me.”  
The Avengers all confirmed Tony’s statement with a nod or an affirmative noise.  
Tony then clapped his hands together and startled the whole class with the action. “Now: I think it’s time for you all to go home. We’ll accompany you down where you can all sign an NDA and then you can all enjoy the ride back. Come on, everyone!”  
With that Tony ushered the shocked class out of the room, the Avengers trailing behind. And when Peter was pressed into one of the elevators with half of his class and half of the Avengers he couldn’t help but feel grateful for his big, crazy and loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are.  
> It escalated. A bit. Like boiling water is only a bit hot.
> 
> I have no clue how many people will read this, but if you want a sequel on what happens after the field trip, leave a comment and I'll probably do it.
> 
> To everyone that read until here: Thank you so very much!


End file.
